five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Nights with Bob: Remastered
TNwB: Remastered is a FNaF game made by ZonicTheHedge11, and is the fourth Anomaly Studios game (third if you don't count SaZ: Reimagined which was cancelled.). It is a remaster of the super bad game Three Nights with Bob. Story Y/N has founded the place called Bob's Arcade of Fun, and it has S t i c k m e n . Well, because nobody wanted to work the nightshift, you went to the nearest FBI place and stole a cloning machine. Then Y/N created a clone of them to work the shift. The events of this game now take place. Gameplay You now epically sit in a FNaF 3-looking office with a door on the right and a large brick wall on the front. You have a camera monitor, maintenance panel and other stuff. On the cameras is the building's camera feed, and the monitor calls it a "Livestream". You have NO map, and must press 1-7 to to change the feed. 3-5 are hallways, while 1 is a party room, 2 is the dining room, 6 is the Playground with Bob 2, and 7 is the kitchen. On Cam 4 is a button that closes/opens the door, which automatically opens after 4 seconds once closed. On Cam 6 is a button titled "CHANGE TRANSMISSION" that soothes Bob 2 if it's pressed every once in a while. The maintenance panel has a "ROUTER" button that charges up the router, which makes the cameras faster, the transmission change faster and reduces the camera static. There is also a power meter, which can be charged by spam-clicking the front wall (yeah, odd). If the power goes out, you lose. The nights also go from 12-5 AM, however the hours last 1 minute and 15 seconds. Characters Bob Bob reuses his appearance from TNwB. He starts on Night 1, going from Cam 1 to Cam 3, then Cam 2 then Cam 4. If he is seen in Cam 4, you must shut the door to get rid of him. Failure is 60% of the power getting drained. Jimmy He reuses his appearance from TNwB. He starts on Night 2, where he will start from Cam 1 to Cam 3, then Cam 2, then Cam 7/6, then going back to Cam 5 then Cam 4. If he is seen there, shut the door before he attacks. Bob 2 He reuses his appearance from TNwB. He starts on Night 1, where you must occasionally go to Cam 6 and press the "CHANGE TRANSMISSIONS" button to soothe him. If you do it too early, nothing will happen. If you neglect him, he will attack. Golden Bob Bob, but he's golden and his scarf is black. He starts on Night 3, where he will go to your office occasionally. If he is seen, you must keep the mouse cursor at him before he leaves. If he does, then it's goodbye. Ending Beating Night 3 will give you a cutscene, showing you going out of the office, then going to Cam 2 and opening the door before Golden Bob attacks you. The scene fades to black, then shortly after a newspaper will show up saying "PERSON FOUND ALIVEN'T IN BOB'S ARCADE OF FUN SO WE ARE NOT CLOSING IT DOWN FOR WHATEVER REASON". A voice can be heard saying "This game is bad". TRIVIA *This page is no longer public. *This was written in Source Editor Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff